The end of icarlyForever
by lozzie15
Summary: Nevel,Nora and Mandy join forces and plan to get rid of icarly forever in the worstpossible way, might put a character death in. Read and review please ignore spelling mistakes my keyboards gone weird
1. Chapter 1

iam kidnapped by a psycho,a crazy fan and a thirteen year old

Hiya! Ive seen ipsycho and Nora (the crazy girl) was psychotic (as Freddie said lol) So i thought that icarly has enemies crazy fans (mandy) and just a evil thirteen year old who wants to destroy them and their webshow (Nevel) so ive kinda put together a short/long story (depends on how many reviews you give me) about Nevel,Nora and Mandy getting together and hatching a plan to capture the icarly gang so icarly seizes to exist. please note that i have have changed mandy a bit. Made her as equally psychotic as nevel and nora. so please read and review...no fire please!

Ps i might put a character death in it (depends on how far Nevel,Nora and Mandy are going to go to try and get rid of icarly FOREVER I also might put seddie or creddie in it.

Chapter 1 - The plan

Nevel papperman sat in his living room tapping his fingers on his leather sofa impationtly. He was expecting guests. Two glasses filled to the top with root beer were on the small coffie table beside him fizzing occationally. He was expecting two guests. Two girls. The first girl he admired. Nora Dirslitt. He had read in the local newspaper that she had trapped Sam,Carly and Freddie in her sound booth for two whole days! She had been released from juvy yesterday. As soon as she was out she contacted him and she agreed to meet him at his house at exactly twenty past four. It was quarter to five. The second girl Mandy. She had already thought of a plan and told him over the phone. She was coming round at five to discuss the pan with both him and Nora. Her pan was to invite the icarly gang to a four year aniversarry at ger house. Nevel and Nora would come over and trap them. She chatted on about various ways we could yorture them although some of them were pretty weird Ect: taping wings onto a duck then putting them on to the duck so it could fly right into the air and drop them hopefully killing them ( remember mandy's a total psycho in my fic lol) I thought it was a good idea and told her i would discuss it to Nora but then she started going over the top saying we should impale them with duck beaks. (!) Did she have some sorta obsession with ducks? all she did was talk about them she even has a duck mask! Suddenly the door bell rang making him jump out of his seat ( and Mandy world) He walked over to his front door and opened it. Both Nora and Mandy were stood outside smiling poilitely. ''Good evening ladies'' He said smiling ''Shall we talk buisness?''

Seven hours later

Nevel usherd Nora and Mandy to the door. Mandy had a crazy look in her eye. And Nora was smiling evily. Nevel was also smiling. ''Tommorow'' Was all he said. He then waited untill both girls were out of his house,He shut the door and then jumped into the air squealing with delight. ''YES! WATCH YOUR BACKS ICARLY! WATCH YOUR BACKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews, The laugher 1234,Shaddow 12795 and popearl. And yeah you were right the icarly yeam have no chnace against Nevel,Nora and Mandy. Enjoy...

Chapter 2 - Suspician

Sam Pucket,Carly Shay and Freddie benson sat in the icarly studio chilling out on the ,multi colourd beanbags. No'one had said anything since there conversation about the situation involving them being hostages in Nora Dirshlits house. ''I still cant believe they let her out!'' Carly said shaking her head. She then jumped up and dusted herself of. ''Wheare you going carls?'' Sam asked her turning round. ''Checking the icarly emails'' Carly answerd. She ran over to Freddie's laptop typing in her password and scrolling through a few thousend before she clicked on a unopened one. ''Hey Freddie i thought you checked the emails this morning!'' Carly shouted over to Freddie who was talking to sam quietly. He turned around. ''I did'' he said. He sounded irritated. Carly dident bother to answer him. He had been acting weird today. Acting all sarcastic and mean. He had been arguing with sam all day. Most of the time he had picked the arguments. She ignored sam and Freddie's constant bickering. She opened the email. It was from mandy. Great. She read the message outloud to sam and Freddie who had stopped bickering and jumped up to look at the email.

Dear Sam,Carly and Freddie,

Im so sorry about last week. I didnet realise there was another crazier fan then me but i was wrong. Anyway. Im hosting a party tommorow night at my house. Please come you will make the party awesome and i have made you some more cookies with your names on them!

Mandy, My house: 13 Carson Road

Sam,Carly and Freddie were still staring at the message with there mouths hanging open. ''What the..'' Freddie stutterd. ''Its praticly the same message that psycho sent us before she kidnapped us!'' Sam complained. But Carly inrervened. ''Look Mandy's our friend... we should go..'' But Sam and Freddie were spluttering in protest. ''But...i dont...carly! i am not being locked in a..well anywhere! being waken up by a chicken! again!'' Freddie was shouting by now. Carly was strong. ''We are going'' She said and ignored both of there protests. But she had to admit she was suspicious. The things what made it suspicious were:

The fact that its the same message from the psycho but changed a bit

Another party... at night

Her house is about 4 towns away (checked by freddie on google earth)

Carly ingored her suspicians and looked around. Where were Sam and Freddie? Suddenly there was a huge crash from downstairs making her nearly jump out of her skin. She ran downstairs to see that Sam and Freddie did not cause the crash. Spencer did. He had literally broken the ceiling. ''SPENCER!'' She screamed. Spencer answerd from upstairs. ''SORRY!'' Carly tried to ignore the gaping hole in the ceiling and sat on the sofa. Where had Sam and Freddie got too?

Hi,

keep reviweing please

lauren xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carly's POV

I sat on the train not saying anything. I had been staring out out the train window for about an hour now. It was pouring it down. It was also very windy and it had began to thunder and lightening. what a great day. The other reason what made my day rubbish was getting Sam and Freddie to actually come. I had dragged them (literally) out of bushwell and on to the five a clock train. They were sat opposite me. Sam was texting loudly making grunting noises. She was most likely texting her mom. Freddie was also texting. But ever so often he looked up from his phone and gave me a dirty look. O what wonderull friends i have...

We stood at mandy's doorstep. Major deja vu came to me. Freddie and sam had not said anything. I sighed and knocked again. No'one was answering the door. mandy!'' I shouted. I looked at Sam and Freddie. They were still texting quietly. I turned back to the door and was about to knock again when i heard a dramatic sigh from Freddie. ''Sorry mom im not gonna come hope ever again because im gonna be kidnapped by our ''biggest'' fan who enjoys quacking in our faces!''he yelled loud enough for aliens on the moon to hear. Sam chuckled quietly obviously impressed with his little...speech. I looked at him in disaproval. ''Freddie'' I said ''Stop being stupi...'' I was cut of by Sam making a gesture showing me tjat the door was open. I turned to the door and saw Mandy stood there grinning. Her hair was tied back into a tight bob and she was wearing pink PJ's. ''Icarly! im soo glad you could make it!'' Mandy squeaked.. ''And your saying this is NOT deja vu carly?'' Freddie mutterd to me. I shoved him in the stomach shutting him up. Mandy was still smiling when i looked at her again. ''Come in come in'' She said. I walked in but Sam and Freddie hoverd at the door,

The next thing i saw i couldent believe what i was seeing. Mandy gave them Sam and Freddie stern looks. She then grabbed them both roughly and dragged them into the house. I stood at the door frozen. Maybe thsi was a bad idea... I caught Mandy locking the door. Oh no, Mandy walked up to us still smiling. ''Ive invited some friends if you dont mind guys'' She said looking at us...I swore she had a weird gleam in her eye. ''Ooo there here!'' Mandy squealed. I looked at her trying to think of the best exuse to go home. ''Erm you know what mandy? i feel a bit sick i should be going home before i ruin the party'' I said as politely as i could. Mandy looked at me then she looked at the door. Suddenly the door threw itself open with unimaginable force. I whent over to Sam and Freddie. They looked freaked out. Things were going to get a lot more freakier. Nevel walked in smiling evily...With...NORA! The psycho! Me Sam and Freddie backed into the nearest wall by the door.I also noticed Nora was holding Rope and duct tape. This can not end well...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carly's POV

I tried to resist as Nevel grabbed me by by hair and yanked me into his arms holding on to me for dear life. ''Let me go!'' I screamed as i kicked him and bit him. But he wouldent let go. While my arms were being tightly tied together i witnessed my two best friends Sam and Freddie struggling. Nora was having trouble with sam as she tried to tie her up. Mandy had held of Freddie who had a fearfull look in his eye. He was struggling and crying out ''For god sake!'' Over and over again. Then i whent still as Nevel, Nora and Mandy forced us on to the couch. Our arms were tightly tied behind out backs and our legs were also tied togaether with ductape. I watched scared as Nevel came towards us with a syringe. Oh my god. Sam and Freddie had seen it and had started ferocious struggling. I was sat there frozen. They were psycho's. They were gonna kill us. Then before i could fight it my mouth opened on its own accord and screached the house down. Nora,Nevel and Mandy had there hands over there ears shouting ''What the hell? stop her!'' Then before i knew it my mouth was tightly sealed with ductape. I looked at Sam and Freddie. they looked terrified. Nora had also gagged them aswell because of my ''actions''

Nevel cackled '' Finally i have you in my clutches icarly so i can destroy you!'' Freddie raised his eyebrow. Nora and Mandy laughed with him. ''Now you are going to do your last ever webisode right here so i can show your precious fans that you have about an hour to live'' My heart stopped beating. I felt sick. Nora and Mandy set the camera up and nevel taunted us laughing at us. When the camera was pointing directly at me when out fans were watching all i could do was cry. ''AWW she's crying'' Nevel shouted to the viewers. Nevel had put a black mask on so no'one could recognise him. Smart guy.

Sorry its short. please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiya,

Thanks you very much for the reviews and i hope you enjoy the rest of the fic. Ive decided im going to kill all three of them. Sad ino:( but its the only thing i can put in to make it dramatic and tragic. But if you have any idea's i can put in instead of killing them tell me :) lol doesent look good 4 them does it?

Freddies POV

They were psycho's. They were gonna kill us. I was gonna die at fifteen. I sat there frozen. Scared of moving. Nevels words were still in my mind. ''To show there precious fans they only have a hour to live'' I sat there like a lemon. I wanted to grab hold of Nevel and pummel him. But i couldent, For obvious reasons. Sam and Carly sat there equally frozen. Mandy and Nora were still chattering loudly and giggling to the icarly viewers about our fate. I heard knife and stab and i felt faint. Suddenly Nevel grabbed hold of me,Dragging me to my feet (which were tightly bound with ductape) I noticed Sam look up when i caught nevel taking a small knife out of his pocket and pointing it at my throat. Oh god. I heard sam mumble ''gerooofff himmm mm'' I translated it as ''Get of him'' Well that was gonna help. Carly had began to cry for the millionth time. (I actually counted how many times she bursted out crying theres nothing else to do when your being held hostage against your will by complete psycho's) Nevel tore my gag of making me automaticly yell ''OW!'' He snarled at me gesturing Nora and Mandy behind him. I looked fearfully at the camera infront of me. All those icarly fans were gonna watch my death. A few tears slid down my cheeks as Nevel shouted out in glee ''This folks is Freddie bensons death!'' The last thing i felt and heard was a scream *which sounded alot like sam) and searing pain in my back. I felt myself hit something soft and then my world faded to complete darkness.

Hiya! please review...ohhh clith hanger *sorry its short*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sams POV

I was frozen in place. Everything happend in slow motion. My arms streched out in mid air about to catch Freddie as he fell to the bloodstained carpet. My mouth was shaped into an O under the gag. I watched Freddie fall. Blood was pouring from the gash in his neck. Nevel had stabbed him in the neck. I could hear the faint squealing of Nora and Mandy. They were laughing... I felt sick. Then i realised the ropes bounding me had become loose. I looked at poor Freddie. He was curled up howling in pain. Blood was still pouring from the wound. Nevel was kicking him repeatadly yelling ''Well die then! the viewers want gore not tears!'' I looked at carly. Poor carly. She looked dumfounded. Tears were streaming down her face

. I would end this now. Before i could stop myself or Nora,Mandy or nevel could retaliate I slid my bruised writs from my bounds and i broke free Tearing my gag of. I jumped up tackling Nevel to the ground. The small knife Nevel had been holding had slid from his hand and landed on the carpet next to Freddie. When i was tackling Nevel and the other two Carly somehow freed herself and jumped up. She grabbed the knife on the floor and stabbed Nevel repeatedly in the back screaming ''I HATE YOU!'' making him scream out in agony. She then knelt down helping Freddie who was trying to get up while i wrestled both Nora and Mandy on to the couch. They were both screaming and scratching me,Gripping my hair and biting me. I then put them both to sleep easily using my death grip. I left Nora and Mandy unconcious on the couch running over to Freddie. ''Are you okay freddie?'' I asked him tears prickling in my eyes. He looked in alot of pain. ''i im fine...Sam,,,,just..call 911 argg!'' He cryed out in agony. Carly was crying too yelling ''Its my fault! we should never of come here!''

I was dialling 911 when it happend. Carly was tearing the hem of her skirt and wrapping it round his neck which had stopped bleeding. When i got through to the the cops. I dident know what to say so i said the first thing i could think of ''Its icarly!'' I yelled into the phone. There was a pause before the copper answerd ''Hey my kid loves your show whats the problem kid?..I mean sam'' I started to cry. ''We've been kidnapped! Freddie's injured! i dont think hes's gonna make it..'' the cop sounded freaked out. ''Kidnapped?'' He yelled. ''Where are you?'' I was about to say Mandys address when i heard Carly shriek and Freddie yell ''SAM!'' I turned round in terror to see both of them unconcious on the floor. I looked up to see Nevel snarling at me. He was holding what looked like a metal pole. Before i could cry or scream for help he brought the pole down which made contact with my neck. Pain exploded in my neck making me gasp for air. Nevel was laughing at me. Even know carly had stabbed him in the back. We coudent win. My world began to sway, The pain searing throught my body, I looked at Carly and Freddie lieing there. Blood had began to seep out of Carly's ear. No. I couldent take it anymore. I gave up. I let myself fall backwards banging my head on the corner of the couch causing more pain. I slid down next to Freddie who was barely breathing. His eyes were tightly shut. i wanted to comfort him but i coudlent move. I was pretrified. I did notice his wound had began to heal. I closed my eyes wanting the darkness but it wouldent come. But i could feel myself fading. Nevel got up to go out of the room. With my last strength i stuck my leg out so he tripped over it and whent flying. I smirked to myself. Even in agonising pain i could still make that nub pay for what he's done to us. Then i smiled as the darkness finally came.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews and also thank you very much for keeping up to date with my fic the laugher 1234 if ive got your name wrong apologies. Keep reviewing...

Carly's POV

I lay there thinking. My eyes were shut tight. The pain in the right side of my head had gone now. But it had left a irritating itch there too. I dident know the time or date nor where i was. My senses were numb. I couldent feel,touch,smell or taste anything. I felt sad. Very sad. There was no hope in getting out and surviving this nightmare. Then i could smell something. Shampoo...To be exact it was apple shampoo with a hint of mint and orange. I groaned as my senses came back. I could feel carpet. I could taste dust and blood. My eyes flew open to see that my best friends Sam and Freddie were there laying next to me both unconcious. I sat up moaning in pain. The pain was back in my neck this time. And the irritating itch still hadent gone away. I looked at Sam. Her once smooth blonde hair was streaked with dirt. Her face was dirty and her lip was bleeding,I looked at her neck and cried out in shock. Her neck was stuck out in a odd shape. I looked closer to see it wasent broken...but very close. It looked like someone had smashed something into her neck leading her into unconciousness. ''Sam'' I murmerd quietly. She stirred then her eyes flew open. Her eyes looked terrified and they were staring blankly at me. She tried to get up but i told her sternly she needed to rest. But she shook her head. I looked at her confused. Since when did sam refuse rest? She managed to choke out ''Carly! for god sake behind you!'' Her voice was high pitched and it rang in my ears. A warning,

At that very moment as i swirled round Freddie shot up and cried out in agony. I saw Nevel behind me. He was grinning and behind him were his companions Nora the psycho and Mandy the crazy fan. Then i realised i wasent tied up. I shot up feeling pain in my neck but i ignored it. I dived into Nevel knocking him into Nora and Mandy who fell down in a heap. I then grabbed sam who had got up quickly still clutching her neck but looking okay,And Freddie who was also stood up frowning. ''GO!'' I screamed. Sam and Freddie did not waste any time. We ran out of the room which had turned out to be Mandy's basement and legged it out of the basement door Into fresh air. Freddie smashed the door into Nevel who was gaining in us. We ran down street after street untill Freddie finally cried out brethlessly ''I...think...we lost them!'' Me and Sam nodded in agreement. I got my phone out and attempted to dial 911 but my hands were shaking too much. Then i saw someone out of the corner of my eye. Nevel. Behind him. Nora and Mandy...

Hiya! please keep reviewing and if you dont want me to all three of them give me some idea's because quite frankly im out of ideas! lol


	8. Chapter 8 the end

Chapter 8

Freddie's POV

My neck was killing me. I looked at Sam and Carly who were both frozen on the spot. ''Sam?'' I murmerd ''Whats wrong?'' Sam looked terrified. I had never seen that look before. It was...utter despair. Then i saw what they were both looking at. Down the street a few blocks away were Nevel,Nora and Mandy. The girls were smirking and giggling quietly. Nevel was looking serious. He had a murderous look in his eye. He was pointing his finger at us. ''Dont move!'' He bellowed. I dident know what to do. Then before i had any thoughts of abandoning my best friends Nevel pulled something out of his jeans pocket. Carly began to whimper. It was a pistol. ''''RUN!'' i bellowed. Sam grabbed my hand (awww possible seddie?) and dived towards a unmoving car outside a nearby house. Carly screamed and followed us yelping in pain as a bullet got her in the ankle. ''Carly? are you okay?'' I shouted in her face. Carly looked at me. ''Of course im okay!'' she screamed ''Now get behind the car!'' Nevel was walking realy slow. Taunting me. Then i did something i would regret. I jumped up from hiding and ran towards Nevel who was still smirking. I dived into him and batterd him. I kicked and punched him untill he was nearly crying. ''HOW DARE YOU!'' i screamed. Suddenly There was a gun shot and agonising pain hit me in my stomach. I heard Sam and Carly scream ''FREDDIE!'' But i was fading quickly. Nevel had shot me. Then i heard another gun shot and then Sam hit the floor right next to me. She was gasping for breath. She had been shot in the heart. She was coverd in blood. Then i heard a third gunshot and i saw Carly fly through the air and land on the other side of me. She was crying in pain. She had been shot in the stomach aswell. We were dieing.

I was fading fast. So were Sam and Carly. Then i turned to Sam who was whimpering. Her eyes were slowly shutting. Then with my last breath i took a deep breath and murmerd ''I loved you both equally'' Sam turned to me. Her eyes were half shut. ''Ive always loved you frednub'' She murmerd before closing her eyes peacefully still smiling at me. Carly looked at me. Her eyes were closing too. But she did manage to work up the breath to say '' ditto'' I smiled weakly and replyed ''Ditto'' Back before walking towards the beautifull light.

The end (For now)

Hiya sorry i killed them it just seemed the right thing to do. But good news! im making another story about how gibby communicates with the gang and eventually brings them back to life...

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
